fusefandomcom-20200213-history
Magshield
The Magshield is a Xenotech weapon used by Dalton Brooks. This Xenotech weapon creates deployable cover using Fuse and a unique ferrofluid. The shield can be triggered to repel almost any projectile it traps. The Magshield is primary a defensive tool for your agents. Dalton cannot aim with it. Instead, the "aim" command brings up his primary shield. The shield won't drain Fuse ammo while active, but it starts to lose power when it blocks enemy attacks. Dalton can hold the shield for a very long time even under fairly heavy fire, but he can't fire back more than a few times. The offensive use of the shield is a Shield Blast that sends a shock wave in front of Dalton, injuring targets that are withing a fairly close range. You can tell which enemies are inside the potential area of effect; watch your targets take on an orange hue when they get close to Dalton. This is the HUD's way of showing that a target is close enough to get hit by a Shield Blast. Shield Blast's do a decent amount of damage. They throw targets back, often kill weaker soldiers, and have the potential to kill multiple opponents. Dalton can get a decent amount of experience by approaching a group of weaker soldiers and blasting them all down at once. This is most doable in the early waves of Echelon Mode, though it comes up in the Campaign as well. Another nice aspect of the Shield Blast is that it takes advantage of all the shots you've blocked recently. These blocked bullets collect on the outer edge of the shield (grenades can be trapped there too). When Dalton uses his Shield Blast, the trapped ammo is fired along with the normal shockwave, dealing extra damage. After gaining a few levels, Dalton can take the Deployable Shield skill. This secondary aspect of the Magshield is also defensive. This gives you the chance to protect the party from multiple angles of attack. Deploy the secondary shield and then switch to a normal firearm. By doing this, Dalton gets the opportunity to engage enemies directly rather than sitting back and letting his friends do all the killing. It's useful to know that Dalton can revive fallen agents while his primary shield is active. He's the best character for going out into the open to retrieve a companion that's unable to crawl back to safety. Dalton can also throw his grenades through the shield without dropping the effect. This really helps him when dealing with groups of enemies, Riot Troops, and so forth. Later in his career, Dalton learns Fusion. This short mode of high damage is extremely good for Dalton. Dalton can fire his Shield Blast very quickly while Fusion is active. This allows him to do high damage compared with normal battles. Make good use of this against Leadfoots and Enforcers. Additional Details Several weapon skins are available in the Campaign and Echelon for the Magshield. All of which can be purchased with Fuse Credits. Behind the Scenes The Magshield featured in the original Blur Teaser for Overstrike had an almost identical design to its modern appearance. At the time it did not use Fuse, so the shield it created appeared very different. It had a similar shotgun blast as the modern version, and in addition it fired the bullets it had caught back at a high velocity. The energy blast seems to be made of the shield itself, thus when Dalton shot it the shield disappeared also. Mag Shield.jpg|Dalton catching bullets with the Magshield in the original Overstrike Teaser. Mag Shield Results.jpg|Dalton using the Magshield to fire caught bullets back at the shooter, in the original Overstrike teaser. Category:Fuse Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Xenotech